


Ugly

by Seishi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I swear I have a plot...., Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seishi/pseuds/Seishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Honeymustard fanfic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bone Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for the feedback >.< I usually start writing on a different site where the longer paragraphs are not that hard to read so it didn't even cross my mind... I fixed it though (after about 6 months cause I am super lazy...) and I hope it helps.

"BROTHER!" *cough* "HELP ME" *gasp* Sans looks up to see his Boss, his body parts scattered across the snow as he was slowly turning to dust. "Pap!" Sans screamed running towards his brother and falling down next to his skull.

"SANS! IT HURTS!" Papyrus whispers, voice slowly fading as the wind rips apart the half dusted monster. "Paps, wait no!" Sans gasps, helplessly trying to catch the disappearing dust clouds "Paps!"

"SANS! YOU LAZY ASS GET UP!" Sans could hear Boss scream before Papyrus bursts though the door of his older brothers bedroom, knocking a hole into the newly plastered wall. Sans groans, wiping the tears from his eyes and rolling over to see his brothers foot as the boot heel slams into his eye socket, the square edges of the heel rubbing slightly against the sides of the socket.

"Boss! Ahhhh! I'm sorry, please...." Sans, with his remaining eye, glances up at his younger brother, seeing an angry grin spread across his bosses face. "YOU WILL BE SORRY IF I HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOU ANY LONGER!" Papyrus Yells grinding his boot a little as he continues to speak "I HAVE BEEN PATIENT WITH YOU SANS, I GAVE YOU AN EXTRA MINUTE TO GET READY AND YOU HAVE DISAPPOINTED ME STILL, NOT EVEN OUT OF BED NO LESS." with another grind, Papyrus removes his boot from Sans eye socket and slams it back down on his ribs, hearing an audible crack.

Sans clenches his teeth as his Boss continues his instructions "IF YOU ARE NOT DOWNSTAIRS IN 30 SECONDS YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE IT TO YOUR STATION WITH NO LEGS" and with one last twist of his boot Papyrus turns to stomp out of the room. Sans stares at the door, pain erupting from his ribs and eye, as he drags his tired body from his bed in search of where he had placed his old ragged jacket the day before. He would change his clothes from yesterday later, knowing he only had about 15 seconds left before his brother would be charging through the door again. 

He was tired from the nightmares that plagued his dreams, and his brother insisting a month ago on getting up an hour early didn't help this. The constant healing of his wounds taking the rest of what little magic reserves he had left, leaving him a walking shell of his former self. Sans clothes were dusty and mustard stained all over leaving a clear impression this was not the first time he had chosen to "change later." Sighing with relief as he had found his warm jacket, oddly warm. His face bright red as he rubbed it into the torn fabric, jumping as he heard his brothers last warning, He ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as his blurry vision could take him. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Snowone cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teleport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the puns in the chapter titles...

*Growl* Sans glanced around, cautious of the sound erupting from under his shirt from where his stomach should be, if he had one. The noise, if heard, could lure monsters here, looking for weak prey, making Sans day more tiring. Sans was hungry, starving actually, he hadn't gone to Grillbys since the, incident, and the small scraps he managed to get from his Boss every once and a while wasn't enough to keep up with the demand of healing he needed after snagging said scraps.

Sans shivered, the tattered clothing he wore was useless against the bone chilling wind that kicked up snow and sprayed it against the holes of his jacket. Sighing trough another shiver, he stared at the snowy landscape until his blurry eyes swelled into blackness as Sans fell unconscious.

*Hic* "Grillby!" Sans wined taking another sip of his tainted mustard *Hic* "I feel weird!" Grillby turned around to face the small skeleton, grinning wide, he advanced slowly. "Sans" Grillby spoke in a calm tone, ruffly grabbing Sans cheek bone "hopefully this time my new mixture works" in Sans drunken stupor, he failed to realize that the bar was emptied, he gasped as a fiery hand burned it's way into his shirt, latching it's tight grip on one of his ribs. Sans jacket slipped from his arms as he was pulled back to rest his head on the bar stool behind him while Grillby started his work.

Sans struggled slightly to get away, but his arms just dangled limply towards the ground, not moving, as sans tried his best to move something. Grillby let out a rough laugh as he watch the desperate, drunk, skeleton, knowing his concoction had worked. "Grilby!" Sans gasped as the flame monster grind his claws into Sans bones, trying to form magic needed for his desire.

"Sans!" Grillby growled "I am really disappointed" he sped up the pace of his claws, earning him a blood curdling Shriek from sans as pieces of bones were chipped from his now burning ribs, but not getting him anywhere closer to his desire. "you should have known better then to trust anyone in this world" Grillby sighed, if he could not get Sans to form a hole, he would just have to use the one Sans already has.

"though, not my first choice, lets face it, your body already tarnished from your brothers love has made you," Grillby glanced down to unzip his pants and burn Sans off in the process, earning him a whimper from Sans. "Unappetizing" Sans managed to move his head slightly, tears forming in his eyes, as he glanced down to see Grillby align his erection up against the pelvic inlet and-

 

"SANS, SLEEPING ON THE JOB AGAIN" Sans awoke to Papyrus boot slamming into the side of his face sending him tumbling, face first, across the ground. Sans blinked, trying to blink away the waves of pain from his body. "YOU ARE SO USELESS, MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED GRILLBY" Papyrus was given a glance of despair as he continued, kicking sans as he went "MAYBE THAT WOULD HAVE TAUGHT YOU TO GROW UP" Sans glaces up at his Boss as he felt the weight of his boot lift from his face, terror in his eyes as he saw an idea break over his bosses face.

"MAYBE I CAN TEACH YOU THAT LESSON!" Sans struggled as he willed himself away from his brother, Papyrus quickly closing the gap. Sans in a panicked state willed himself away with all his magic, darkness returning to his vision again as he tapped into his nearly empty magic reserves, falling unconscious again.


	3. Don't brother saving me

Sans awoke from his dreamless sleep by a fit of shivers. He lay, face down, into what felt like snow. Struggling, he managed to heave himself onto his side. Blinking through his blurred eyesight, he caught a glimpse of what looked to be house lights. His bosses house stood a couple of yards away from where he lay. Another shiver fit wreaked his body, he needed so desperately to go home and get warm, but something kept him back. 

Why? Whats the point? questions that he asked himself everyday when he got kicked awake and every night when he passed out from pain, hunger, or exhaustion, filled his mind. Tears streamed from his frostbitten eye sockets when he had realized that, out of all the times, he always had an answer to every single question, no matter how small or dumb the answer had been, but this time, he couldn't answer a single one. 

Sans was giving up, he wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to sleep though the nights without waking up from a nightmare by his brother slapping him awake, he didn't want to be alone anymore, but he didn't want to die alone either. Panic rose from his soul, it knew it was dying, and with its last bit of strength, it willed sans body to move. Sans shaky arm stretched out and pain shot through it as he had ripped icicles off of it by moving, he tried with all his might to move his damaged body, but failed miserably. 

Vision growing dark again and fading in and out, he tried, with his last effort, voice raspy and low to that of a whisper "Pa......py.........rus" he called hoping for his brother to hear him, he didn't care what his brother did as long as someone was there "Papy.......r........us" he called again before the darkness took him under, for the last time.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a title without puns!!!

Underswap:

Papyrus stumbled home, being stuck at Muffets because the snowstorm. At least that is what he tells himself, he could have technically use a shortcut to go back home, but whenever Sans wasn't home, he would rather stay away. He stayed at Muffets until well after the storm broke and his eyes gave out from his exhaustion. Eventually Muffet had kicked him out, and he now had to face his endless nightmares alone, right after his slow walk back home that is. glancing around at the beautiful fresh fallen snow to keep his mind off the battle he has to face with sleep later, he notices his house in the distance.

Papyrus sighs at the realization of how close Muffets is to his home, a slight noise stops him in his tracks, "y......rus" the tall skeleton hears a couple of feet away. "Sans?" he asks as he sees a familiar lump in the snow, not moving. Papyrus rushes over to the frozen pile on the ground, and attempts to touch it, shying away from the cold lump shivering in front of him after he glances up to see a face almost identical to his brother, but not his brother? He take a moment to take in the scene, the unfamiliar sans had a deep crack across his left eye socket, his teeth sharpened to a point, he wore a soft looking worn and torn black jacket with black gym pants to match, icicles clung to the smaller skeletons body confirming he had been there for a while. 

A whimper shook Papyrus from his daze, he immediately picked up the small skeleton, careful not to damage him further, and teleported into his house, lying the small monster on the couch to get a better look at his injures and the state of his soul. the new Sans was freezing, at a closer glance, Papyrus noticed the unfamiliar skeleton had more scars littering his body, his clothes were so wet, already dampening the cushions, lifting the smaller creatures red sweater, from under his jacket, to check his soul he saw how close the body was from turning to dust. 

The small, scared soul was glowing softly, cracking slowly with every beat it forced, pumping what little magic it had left to keep the skeleton intact. Papyrus had to act quickly, immediately he forced his hand to grab the soul and he summoned his magic, gently pushing it into the soul that lapped it up greedily, the cracks that formed slowly disappearing as more magic was sent into the deathly ill soul. After about an hour of magic transferal, the soul seemed to be stable enough for Papyrus to move on to the other complications. With one last glace at the lump on the couch, Papyrus teleported to his room, eyes drooping more from the lack of magic he glanced around moving to his dresser, shuffling through it and eventually pulling out another orange sweatshirt and a small pair of sweatpants. 

Teleporting back down to the sleeping monster, he quickly began changing him, teeth clenching as he got even more of a look at the body of the smaller monster, more scars coming into view as well as some almost healed scratch marks and burns. Papyrus shook his head and forced his balled hands to move, replacing the old worn clothes the small skeleton had on with the new clothes he got from the dresser. Color was starting to appear on the half dead monsters face and the shivers that wrecked the small body seamed to get worse.

Unable to do much more for the small skeleton tonight, the taller skeleton sighed, eyes drooping, he picked up the shivering corpse and started walking up the stairs to his room. Lying on the bed Papyrus sighed, feeling a weight lift off of him as he started to drift off, clutching the smaller one closer. He knew that this wasn't his Sans but at least he wouldn't be alone tonight.


	5. Boss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters and the basic random layout

Underswap:

Sans woke from his dreamless slumber, eye sockets lifting from the shut position having to be forced a little harder than normal. Sans eyes met a sight of pure orange, a shiver shook his entire body as he tried to move to rub the unusual blur from his eyes that were focusing in and out uncontrollably. He was so cold, but the orange that engulfed his front half was extremely hot and he slowly inched his aching body closer, hoping to find more relief from his rough and constant shivers.

Papyrus awoke to something prodding his chest, glancing down slightly, he noticed the smaller skeleton curling up to him. "hey" he spoke, hoping to get the small monsters attention. Sans tensed at the sudden noise, this voice sounded like Boss, but a lot less angry, he thought as yet another shiver zipped though his small body, he tried crawling even closer to the heat source, but getting no release from the cold that gripped his entire body. 

Papyrus noticed the reaction and decided now was a good time to check the smaller skeleton over again. Pulling back from the small figure, he heard a small whimper as he did so, he quickly checked the monster over. Sans at least was awake, which was a big improvement from the half dead monster from yesterday, He had a bright red tint to his cheekbones. Papyrus waved a hand over Sans face and flinched as his hands met the ice cold bones of the smaller monster.

Sans, from his desperate state, pushed his face into the hand which to him felt like fire, as a cough rose from his chest. Papyrus watched as the smaller of the two finished his coughing fit, "are you hungry " he asked empathy laced around the words that came from his mouth. Sans nodded, he can't remember when he ate last, he also can't remember when Boss had even bothered to ask, but he shrugged it off, he must be having a nice dream, that's it! The orange blur broke his train of thought as it drifted further away, off of the bed. Sans whimpered, if this was a dream, anything could happen right? He slowly raised his shaky hand to follow the warmth, in a raspy, quiet voice, he spoke "Boss, I-I am so c-cold p-please don't l-leave."

Papyrus cocked an eye-socket, boss? Who was this? coming to the conclusion that the smaller skeleton must be imagining things, he carefully leaned down to lift up the skeleton. Sans sighed in relief as the warmth of the other came back he wrapped his legs around the taller monster waist as he was piggybacked out the room and down the stairs, he drifted back to sleep as the smell of food wafted through his navel cavity.


	6. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is sick

Underswap:

*sigh* Papyrus stood in the kitchen, staring into the pot of fresh soup. A smile stretched across his face as he was reminded of the days he had taken care of his brother when he was young, his skills in cooking improving over the years as well as his multitasking when his own brother fell asleep on him, his brother refusing to go to bed in his crib. 

Papyrus was brought back to reality as the growth on his back ripped into a coughing fit for the sixth time since they got downstairs. Glancing back at the small monkey, he noticed a larger blush of magic covering his face as he slept, he noticed the small monsters rise and fall of his chest, he took note of how large the borrowed sweatshirt was that covered the small phalanges laying over his shoulders the end of the orange sweatshirt engulfing the small skeleton, reaching down to his knees, making Papyrus chuckle softly as he took in the sight. He looked so peaceful, the taller monster thought, having second thought about waking the sleeping figure and quickly shaking them away, the other Sans needed to eat, he needed to regain his strength, Papyrus concluded as he lightly shook the small skeleton awake.

"huh" Sans rasped as he tried to blink away the sleep from his eyes, he glanced around trying to remember where he was. "hey" Papyrus spoke, quietly, carefully getting the smaller creatures attention. Sans tensed slightly as he realized he was clinging to his Boss, but the tension in his bones relaxed as he swung his head around and got a, less blurry look as this Boss. Boss was wearing ridiculous clothing as he stared at Sans with a lazy look to his face 'good,' Sans assured himself, 'this is still a dream.' Sans smiled as he rubbed his face into Papyrus's back "yes bro?" he spoke, breath hitching as he broke into another coughing fit. 

Papyrus frowned at the action, shifting the small skeleton into his arms as he patted his back until the coughing ceased. "soups done, if you are still hungry" Sans mouth watered as he recognized the smell of food in his navel cavity, he nodded happily. Papyrus gently set the small skeleton to the floor and gestured toward the table "okay, you go sit down while I serve us up." The small monster looked up at the taller one, his check puffing out as he shook his head reluctantly lifting up his arms "carry me" magic tears of frustration peaking at the tips of his eye sockets.

Papyrus stood there, shocked for a moment, before he picked the cute monster back up walking him over to the table, and dropping him off, before serving the warm soup for them. Sans sat there, staring at the bowl before him having a half sane thought of poison in the dish, remembering all the years Boss had tried to make him gain immunity over several poisons, slipping a small dose here and there in the spaghetti he made, making Sans throw up most food and be ill for the rest of the day. He quickly pushed the thought aside as he remembers that this was his dream, grabbing the spoon, he quickly inhaled a couple spoonfuls before "hot!" he rasped before taking a large gulp of water papyrus had served with the soup, a tear rolling down his cheekbone.

Papyrus chuckled at the childlike behavior shown before him, he laughed even harder as he got a stubborn glare from the monster across the table. Angry, Sans carefully tries to finish the soup, eyes starting to droop a couple of spoonfuls in. Papyrus chuckles die down as he noticed the smaller one dangerously close to dropping hot soup into his lap. The taller skeleton rose to retrieve the extra baggage, and began to carry him upstairs again, telling himself, he would take a quick nap, than put the leftovers away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought UF!sans would be so cute if personality became more spoiled when he had a fever XD sorry next part should have more of a story progression, I get so side tracked. I just realized... this is the longest chapter I have made, and it is just them EATING SOUP!


	7. Papy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans comes to his senses

When Sans opened his eyes, he took note of the snow that surrounded him, a noise from behind him caught his attention. Sans glanced back to catch his brothers form wandering off, Sans turns to follow, but the lightly fallen snow, has become a full snowstorm in the small amount of time Sans had been here. "Boss!" Sans screamed as his small body, unable to keep up, was dragged under the freshly fallen snow, the wind drowning his screams of terror. 

"Papyrus! Help!" Sans screamed as the snow encased his chest, helplessly watching as his brother was engulfed by the raging wind, Sans eyes being covered, oddly gently, by the snow, his temperature becoming dangerously low as he waited the sweet release of death, scared, and afraid. "Useless" Sans heard, as he slowly was taken over by the darkness of sleep.

Underswap:

Papyrus awoke to a whimper, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced around the room, remembering the small skeleton he had found a couple of days ago. Spoiled rotten this skeleton had been all that time he had been awake, he had been so peaceful when he had slept, Papyrus thought as he glanced down at the foot of the bed to see the small skeleton hunched up in a tight ball, shivering. 

"Sans?" the name forced out of his mouth as it was stated to this skeleton and not his brother. But over the past couple of days he had not gotten the small skeleton out of the strange trance he was in, not wanting to push more onto his already weak body and mind for him to understand the severity of the situation, the only name the little monster answered too was Sans. 

The small figure flinched at the name this time and began to curl further into himself as he spoke in a panicked tone "I am s-sorry B-Boss, I d-didn't mean to w-wake you." Papyrus froze at the comment "hey, Sans it's okay, I am not mad" he finished quickly as he saw the smaller of the two uncurl himself slightly to look up at the taller one.

Sans glanced up at this monster, taking in the ridiculous outfit he was wearing, the slight cracks of light coming from the blinds of the visibly used rooms window, revealing the slack face of a creature looking to be a lazy form of his Boss. His nerves calmed a little as his regular thought of this Papyrus being his made up dream Paps came to mind. 

His body tensed though, as he realized he had just woken up, and that meant... Sans cheekbones immediately flushed red as he remembered the last couple of days. "wait your not Boss" the small skeleton huffed. Papyrus chuckled as he noticed the slight blush on the others cheekbone, "so, you are finally awake..."


	8. Calm

Underswap:

Sans glared at the lengthy skeleton, as he inched closer "don't come near!" he warned, magic flaring from his good eye. The light died from his eyes as he felt another cough attack, each one searing his throat as he gasped for air trying to calm down. This clone of his boss, his dream Papyrus, the one he had been clinging to for god knows how long! Was not fake! knowing he could have died at any moment made his breath more ragged as he choked on his own cough.

Tears rolling down Sans face as it felt like this would never end, he felt long arms wrap around his waist as he was picked up by this unknown creature who looked like his brother. "shh, calm down, I gotcha" Papy spoke as he rubbed the stubby skeletons back. Sans body becoming accustomed already to the gentle touch, tensed up a bit as his dreamland was becoming reality. His breath slowed as he drifted off to sleep, to exhausted to think straight. Papy sighed, hopefully they can have a decent talk tomorrow.

>>>>>>>>>>>.>>>>>>>>>>.

Sans awoke to orange again, like he had awoke to many days before, he sat up from the bed and slid onto the floor. He screamed once he hit the floor, images of last night flashed threw his mind and his scream made the orange ball leap ten feet into the air. Sans glanced up at the scared skeleton, looking half as scared as Papyrus was "who exactly are you and why am I sleeping with you?" Sans rasped, throat still sore from yesterday. Papy glanced at the small one smiling slightly "well we have a lot to talk about."

>>>>>>>>>>>.<<<<<<<<<<

Underfell:

Papyrus thew a chair against a wall, cracking the wooden beam and shattering the chair. He had gone on a rampage, crushing everything in his sight as his Sans didn't return from where he had teleported to, months ago. He screamed as he slammed his foot down on his favorite pot to cook in, splitting the metal in two. 

There was no sign of him anywhere, not even his mangled hoodie he insisted on wearing. Papyrus's hand made contact with the banister of the stairs, splitting the wood, parts of it flying everywhere. He wanted to make his brother stronger, now Sans was most likely dead, Papyrus threw a picture frame off the wall that lay between the upstairs hall, cracking it between his hands as he chucked it from the hall, making it fall on the shredded couch.

He was so angry that day, finding his brother with Grillby had finally sunken in when he saw his brother that day, Papy swung around and stopped, staring at his brothers room. He didn't mean to say that, he was just angry, Tears dripped from the skeletons eye sockets as he laid his head on the door "I am so sorry" he croaked "I wasn't going too... I am sorry" voice trailing off as the worried skeleton collapsed from his tantrum, falling, once again, into a nightmare filled dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to explain everything to poor Sans... but UF!Paps is here! Annnnd since this is two different timelines, what if the Sans travel from timeline to timeline, it took a month and a half..... I am a horrible person.


	9. Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is back

Underswap:

Sans eyes bore into the taller skeletons orange hoodie, and his hands fondled a the strings attached to the borrowed attire he was wearing, as Pap explained the situation to him. He had been here for a week! He thought about his Boss, was he okay? though they sometimes didn't see eye to eye, sans still cared for him at least. 

Sans slightly grinned at the thought of seeing his brother so cross at him for disappearing. The grin becoming a frown as he remembered who he took that anger out on, his body shook from sheer terror as reality started crashing over him, he stood up from the bed, earning a glance from Pap, and started to pace back and forth.

Pap looked up at Sans as he felt the bed shift, he watched as the small shaking skeleton seemed to have a one sided conversation as he paced back and forth around the bed. "Red" Papyrus called out, the name that the two of them agreed to call the new Sans, as the skeleton began to stop moving and curl into himself. 

Red looked up at Pap as he started to remember he was not alone, the call seemed to snap him from his thoughts "sorry" Red whispered as he uncurled his body, breathing deeply as he got onto his feet. The smaller of the two seemed less open then Pap remembered, he seemed to stand further away and not beg for any form of contact like before. Pap watched Red squirmed beneath the taller monsters stare, a light blush forming again as the stare continued.

The glare Red was receiving became to much for him and Red spoke up, trying to start a conversation, to keep the creep from gazing any longer "so, do you-" *GROWWWWWL* Reds non existing stomach gave a desperate attempt to survive the thought of starving, the reaction was immediate, Reds face was a now deep crimson, half hidden from the large orange hoodie he dove himself more into.

Pap smirked at the skeletons reaction, a slight blush formed on his face as he gawked at the delightful sight shown to him "so, you hungry?" he questioned as he slid off the bed and began walking out the door, not waiting for an answer, but turning around to confirm that Red was following. Pap was met with another wonderful sight as he noticed Red, standing in the same place, phalanges pushed gently against his flushed face, and a genuine smile was plastered where the frown had been moments ago.

Pap smiled, yeah Red was still the same as when he arrived here. "you comin' shorty" Pap said as he dragged himself out the door, away from the sight. Red thoughts snapped back into reality as he heard the words "I am not that short!" he screamed as he ran out the door, only to be met with a harsh slamming coming from the front of the house.

"PAPPY, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS BACK!"


	10. Mustard courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the puns are back.

Well... the situation was just awkward. To be honest, the only thing Red could think of as the loud voice, with just about the same structure of Boss's, was thrown against the small living room walls, was his own brother coming to kill him. So, in sheer panic, he began to curl his hand around the orange figure in front of him, and shimmy closer as well. 

These actions were definitely not for comfort, Red concluded in his head as he started shaking behind Paps, they were merely a last effort to hide himself from his ever growing punishment. Although he kept telling himself, he still pushed into the soft, large hand that pressed itself onto his skull, petting him lightly.

Papyrus turned to face his brother, still lightly petting the trembling Red behind him. "Hey bro" Pap spoke in a soft tone, hoping to announce the newcomer was not a threat to Red. "Welcome back, you hungry?" Papyrus glanced back at Red to notice the trembling had mostly stopped, and he had hoped to explain to his brother how Red came to be here in a conversation over some lunch, he had also hoped to calm Red down before he met his brother, but as he turned around again Sans was already bounding up the stairs. 

"PAPPY! GIVE ME A HUG FIRST, YOU KNOW THE RULES!" Sans exclaimed as he ran upstairs to jump into his brothers arms. Only to stop a mere 2 feet away, as a small yelp came out from behind his brother. "BROTHER?" he asked calmly as he began to notice the half hidden figure behind his Papyrus. Pappy sighed, this was going to be a lot harder to explain. Thinking it over, he turned to the more hyper monster that was questioning him with his eyes. 

"Bro, uh... while you were gone, I found a new uh... friend?" he glanced at the now stiff skeleton behind him "he is very shy, and scared-" his sentence was cut off by Red who had seemed to snap out of the panic he was in. "A-am n-not!" he spoke steeling a glance at Paps 'brother,' his voice loosing what ever volume it had half way though the stuttered sentence "Just, a-a l-little surp-prised, that's a-all" the last part only coming out in a whisper. Papyrus glanced back at his brother when Red finished his rant, only to realized, Red had made the situation worse.

Sans eyes became stars as he happily gazed at the spot Red had poked his head out of "HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!" Sans exclaimed as he dashed over to hug the newcomer, making Red yelp again, as they began a sudden ring around the Papyrus. The game soon ending when Pappy quickly picked up the terrified Red, turning the game into keep away as Red curled into the arms of Papyrus, glaring at Sans with his new sudden new found confidence.

"PAPPY!" Sans wined through his last couple attempts of reaching for Red. "Quit it Sans" Papyrus sighed as he pushed Sans back to the floor, "can't we just talk about this" he pleaded to the struggling Sans. Sans huffs though his struggles "WHY DON'T I GET A HUG AND THE OTHER ME DOES" he pouts finally plopping on the ground.

Pappy smiled as he set down Red to pick up him sad brother "fine, but please call back your hugging on Red for now, agreed?" Sans hugged his brother as he happily replied "AGREED DEAR BROTHER!" Pappy pulled away from his brothers embrace "now who is hungry?" another growl from Reds non existent stomach answered him. Pap chuckled as Sans exclaimed "I KNOW JUST WHAT WE NEED, TACOS!" and bolted down the stairs once again leaving Red to stare at where Sans had stood a few seconds ago, in a daze from what had occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay happy late B-day present to me! An adorable honeymustard chapter and a new game, ring around the Papyrus! Again, got side tracked with stuffs called life XD. hope you like it! I sort of wanted to have a cat and dog thing going on with Red and Blue... getting my experience from my own cat and dog. XD It was adorable when I saw my own cat somehow gain confidence from just being picked up and kept away from my dog it was like she was saying "try and catch me now" while she kept crawling into the crook of my neck TwT


	11. Shelling out

Red sat at the table, observing the brothers interacting with each other. He watched, mortified, as the newly dubbed Blue accidentally dumped cheese all over Paps. Red was confused when Pappy turned to Blue and laughed.

Red thought about his brother, what it would be like, if everything in Underfell was different. Would Boss and him be like this? Was the way Boss acted all his fault? His thoughts snapped back when a plate was unceremoniously dropped in front of him.

"Red are you okay?" Papyrus asked, eyeing Red with deep concern. Red looked up, a slight embarrassed blush forming "wha? y-yeah I'm fine" Reds eyes slowly glance away from Pap as he tries to compose himself.

"So, this looks g-good Blue" the small skeleton offered to the open air. The silence quickly was filled with a squeal of approval and an endless void of words running out of the young, energetic, skeletons mouth. 'what have I done?' Red asked himself as he bit into the new food Blue called a taco, smiling a bit, as he watched Pap try to calm his brother.

>>>>.<<<<

UNDERFELL

"ALPHYS!" The large skeleton burst into the underground lab. For once, in a long time, an evil skip in his step. "ALPHYS COME QUICK, I FOUND SOMETHING OF..... IMPORTANCE, THAT MAY HELP ME FIND THE WHEREABOUTS OF SA....MY PET."

>>>>.<<<<

UNDERSWAP

After a long talk with Blue, Red was exhausted. Sure he had said nothing the whole time, but interactions between his world and this were so different to him. His eye sockets drooped from over stimulation, still weak from the cold that had attacked his frail body. Frail, such a pitiful word, he could hear his brother muttering those words under his breath. Damn! He was thinking like that asshole now!

'Why' Red asked himself 'he did nothing but brought me trouble! He hates me!' Red sighed at the thought, sockets finally inching close 'but' sadness washed over him as he opened his orbs again to glance at the two skeletons in front of him 'he is my brother' memories washed over him from the time when they were still young, happy. 'I love him still'

Papyrus glanced over at Red again as he had finished his silly pun at Blue "Red you still must be tired from the whole, you know, should we....." The talking stopped as he saw red tears dropping from the small skeletons sockets, flowing like a scarlet waterfall. Papyrus immediately tried to take action, but Blue had gotten there first.

"Red, whats wrong" Blue spoke in a quiet, soothing voice for once, a small hug following the calm voice. The voice seemed to give life to the sad puppet once more as Red began to whisper "brother" his voice cracked with every sob "I want my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short story, Red just loves his bro too much to forget the years with him.... I also am trying to get some time to write this again =3


	12. Saur subject

Underswap:

"GOODBYE DEAR BROTHER, I WILL SEE YOU IN 3 HOURS" Blue spoke as he accidentally tossed Red out into the cold air of Snowdin, almost making the well wrapped shorty trip. Days of being stuck in the house sulking had made the smallest skeleton feel restless, Blue suggested having the two of them go on a shopping spree, and Paps, being a little overprotective, reluctantly agreed. Papyrus knew it would be good for Red to get out, but after he bawled in front of the two of them, Pappy didn't want Red out of his sight.

"I will see you later, don't forget to tone it down for Red, Sa-Blue!" Paps spoke out as Blue was closing the door "When Red feels uncomfortable, it is okay to take a break." Blue stopped inches from closing "and-" "yes mom" Blue spoke quietly as he closed the door before Papyrus could say anymore.

"well" Blue turned around to the triple layered Red "where should we start? a walk around the town or clothes?" Reds eyes twitched back and forth as he served his surroundings, still nervous around everyone but Paps, Damn he wish the tall skeleton was here. The shorter of the twos focus snapped back to Blue as a gloved hand was waves in his face.

"huh? oh uh... I g-guess we c-could walk around a b-bit" Reds eyes bore into the ground as he was taken through the town on what the other Sans called "the scenic route" Reds thoughts racing a mile a minute as he forced himself not to teleport back the orange covered skeleton. 'gosh when did I become so dependent?' Red asked himself as he jumped at some snow falling from a tree branch.

As the two skeletons neared the shop they were supposedly getting clothes from, a giant dinosaur rounded the corner gripping two axes and running full force at Red. Seeing the monster coming at them, Red almost had the courage to toss his prepared bone attack at it, almost, letting out a soft squeak, Red gripped Blues hand and ported to the shop entrance, dragging the lover of bright colors inside. Sighing, Red successfully got them out of the situation without any-

"Hey! That wasn't very nice Red! Alphys was just saying hello!" Blue bitterly commented. "saying hello! That was a hello!" Red spat "what does a goodbye look like, a spearing competition!" "NO" Blue yelled "IT IS AN axe.... throwing... competition.." Red pinched his navel cavity "sorry" he sighed "it just freaked me out... a little" Blues smile reappeared "It's fine, but can we please go see her! PLEASE"

Red smiled as he watched the latter jump up and down "fine" he commented "but only-" he stopped as he noticed the other was gone 'this was going o be a long day'

Underswap:

Fell threw open the door of the room his brothers contraption brought him to, ready for anything, he was going to find his brother and take him back home. No matter the cost, alive or dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue have fun, get ready for Paps to meet Paps, he is bigger, he is badder, and he throws more tantrums XD.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read your comments! Please, if you have time, leave one =3....


End file.
